


Hey, Hey...New Orleans

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia goes to sleep in Anthony Bouvier's room.





	Hey, Hey...New Orleans

Pillow in hand, Julia stomped from the balcony to Anthony's adjoining room in a huff. When it came to vacations, she just had rotten luck. This time she was stuck in one room with her two friends and her little sister. It was a nightmare for the usually so private woman. Charlene and Suzanne had just gotten back from a night out on the town and their hooting and going on about ettoufee had woken a sleeping Julia right up. She would not have gotten so upset if she had not finally gotten Mary Jo to settle down and stop going on about her little run in with a married man.

She had come on this business trip to New Orleans hoping to get the chance to relax and maybe sight see a little bit. She loved this city and the people in it a great deal. These last few weeks had been hard on Julia. She and Reese had split up for good two months ago and she had just finished getting the last of his things to him. She had finished a rather huge museum job and was absolutely bone tired. She was going to get adequate rest if it killed her! 

As quietly as she could muster, Julia crept into the hotel room which was completely darkened save for the television which was watching it's audience as he slept. The brunette smiled softly to herself at the sight that Anthony made, curled up beneath the comforter...his chest rumbling as he snored. She felt a little fluttering in her stomach but dismissed the feeling just as quickly as it had come. 

There was always a little spark that Julia had held for her delivery man turned partner of her little Design firm. She could not quite put a label on it yet...and part of her did not dare to. Anthony was so handsome...tall and mysterious... exactly the kind of man that piqued Julia's interest. He was also very gentle, kind and cultured... Reese's polar opposite. Julia often wondered what it would be like to be loved by such a man...to have his hands, roughened and made strong by endless amount of constructive work, all over her body...his beautiful bronzed skin against her olive complexion. His mouth...with those perfect lips...kissing places that she could only dream about.

Her thoughts tended to take a more wayward turn especially in the privacy of her own bedroom where she could imagine and fantasize as she pleased. Nothing could come of it she was sure. Anthony was young...significantly younger than she was...and he could have his fair share of younger women if he so desired. Surely he would never even consider a woman such as she. She was only his rich white boss...not a woman that he was trying to seduce into a relationship. 

Brushing her thoughts to the back of her brain, Julia walked over to the empty side of the bed and placed her pillow down before lifting up her blanket and crawled in beside Anthony. She turned and shifted until she was comfortable, pulling the blanket tighter around her and nuzzling her pillow sleepily. Her eyes grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep, unbeknownst to Anthony, who was deep inside of Dreamland with his beautiful brunette goddess.

Anthony had always been an extremely vivid dreamer. He could even still remember some of his dreams as a child which was something that hardly anyone could remember. He loved dreaming, loved sleeping even more, especially since a certain 'dream weaver' now haunted his nights. His fascination with his blue blood boss had started when he had inadvertently caught himself imagining what she would look like naked...ironically enough it was when she was chewing him out for going out on a limb to help Suzanne with her maid's deportation. While Julia had been yelling at him for being irresponsible, Anthony had been thinking about how curvy and how sexy the sage would look standing in front of him in only her stockings and heels.

It was the first time that he had gotten a hard on at work and he thought that he had handled it like any man would...bidding Julia good day and returning to his appartment to stand inside of an ice cold shower and scrub the dirty thoughts away. 

It wasn't that long before he just stopped repelling his thoughts about Julia. She was an extremely attractive woman and he was sure that multiple men must fantasize about such a celestial goddess here on Earth. He accepted it and appreciated his time with Julia when she visited dreams. He felt kind of silly; his hormones racing like a prepubescent teenager. It was all that he could do some nights to not wake up with his heart racing and covered in his own desire. In his dreams the conservative Terminator, turned into a beautiful seductress that could get Anthony to do anything for her. 

It was heaven and hell all at the same time because deep down inside the delivery man knew that a woman of her stature could never wanted someone like him. He had gone to jail and she was this incredible southern Belle...so classy...so elegant...She didn't want to get tangled up with a lower class guy like himself. Still, she was awfully sweet to him and she did help him out an awful lot...extending herself for his benefit...afterall she was the reason why he was so successful today. Julia believed in him and for now that was enough from Anthony.

Besides, she had just broken up with Reese and from what Suzanne had told him...things had gotten pretty ugly between the two ex lovers. The former beauty queen had told him in secrecy that Julia had decided to abstain from men. She had simply had enough of bending over backwards and receiving nothing in return. It broke Anthony's heart. He had despised Reese Watson since the first time that he had ever laid eyes on that chauvanistic bastard. How someone like him had ever landed such an amazing woman was beyond Anthony's way of thinking. She was way too good for him...for any mortal man for that matter. 

He could feel the feeling of awakedness start to tug his eyeslids open and he fought as hard as he could to remain in the clutches of his dream. Julia was walking slowly down the staircase, wrapped in very little satin and lace...and it was all for Anthony. Her high heels made tapping sounds as she grew closer and closer to where Anthony stood. Her hands mare contact with his shirt and toyed playfully with the buttons, gazing up at him with her large brown eyes before saying in that husky, smoky voice...

"Don't you want me? Mr. Bouveir?"

Just as he was about to respond to his fantasy, she pulled away slightly and gripped the material of her satin and lace teddy...getting ready to rip it completely off and expose her naked body to his lust filled gaze...

Anthony's eyes snapped open in a flash...his heart pounding in his chest and sweat forming on his forehead. He looked down and froze completely on the spot as he first recognized a mane of ashen curls covering his bare chest. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath...before opening them to find the digital alarm clock next to the bed...which read precisely 3 a.m. What was going on here? Was he still dreaming? 

A shift of warm pajama covered thigb against his impending hardness told him that he was very much awake. 

Julia was in his bed...More specifically Julia was laying halfway on top of his half naked body and she was snoring softly, fast asleep, just like an angel. She must have gotten frustrated with the others and decided to storm his room during the night. Anthony figured that that would happen...although when he had offered for one of them to come and share his room, she had so kindly refused. Now she was cuddled up to him as if his arms held a safety that she could find no where else. 

She was so soft and practically covered Anthony better than the blanket that draped over them both. He found extreme comfort in the way her satin clad chest was pressed intimately into his own. 

More noticeable to Anthony was the fact that her thighs were almost spalyed across his legs, a long leg bent at the knee carelessly. She was perfectly warm but the warmest part of her body seemed to be pressed right against the hardness between his legs. He sucked in a steady breath and pulled the brunette even tighter against himself self conciously. What was he going to do? He hated his wayward brain. The last thing he wanted was for the sage to awaken and think that he was talking liberties with her. He had not meant to become aroused...if she just wasnt so damned attractive...it was at that moment that Anthony wished that he was a woman and able to hide his reactions to stimuli. 

Sighing, he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on every and any unpleasant thought he could think of. Suzanne naked...football...fat hairy men...T. Tommy Reid...anything that could take the pressure of his stubborn manhood. 

That was when he heard it. The most beautiful, unbelievable sound that he had ever heard coming from the usually so formidable Julia Sugarbaker. 

"Mhmm...Antho...ny." 

He had never heard his name sound so good before it had passed Julia's sleeping lips. Her little moan was raw, husky and somewhat slurred...and it made Anthony pulse with a sudden need to hear more pleas fall from those perfect lips. He turned his head to the ceiling. He was in trouble...He had to wake Julia up...or at least get her off of him and to the far side of the bed.

Julia Sugarbaker had never been a woman who had wet dreams. She deemed that as something entirely teenage and as foreign to her as MTV. She had simply brushed them aside as the effects of her exhaustion and suddenly wondering mind. She was just delusional...delusional enough to soak completely through more than one pair of panties a night fantasizing about her big, strong delivery man. Sometimes her dreams were so extremely sordid that she wondered if it was possible to blush in her sleep. 

Every fantasy was different. They were always in a different place...sometimes somewhere familiar, sometimes not. Tonight, she was face down on her desk and Anthony was standing behind her, his masterful hands holding her compact hips. Her lace panties were around her ankles and he was preparing to enter her, teasing her center with his extremely well in doubt shaft. Without any forwarning, he pushed his broad tip inside of her and she could not help but moan at the feeling of fullness.

She was more than ready to ask for more when her eyes snapped open and she realized exactly where she was.

She had been sleeping in Anthony's hotel room and apparently she had shifted in the night until she was halfway lying on top of the poor unsuspecting man. She started to move away slowly but found that she was being held tightly by his arm. As she tried to squirm away, her leg came into contact with his maleness and her eyes widened considerably at the realization that that was indeed what it was.

She had to get out of this bed before he woke up and thought that she was attacking him in his sleep. 

Anthony swallowed hard as he felt Julia wiggle against him. He was still in slight shock that she was dreaming about him just as he had been dreaming about her. What were the odds of something like this? This divine woman was indeed having an erotic dream about him and he felt like he had been shot right over the moon. He just did not believe his luck. He would have never imagined in a million years that Julia would want him that way. She showed no sign of even so much as a crush at the office but then again she was so mysterious and that was one or her most attractive traits. 

A hard gulp took Julia out of her own thoughts on how she was going to break free and run on back to the bed in the other room. She would rather be kicked and having the covers taken by Mary Jo than having something potentially embarrassing happen...not that she wasn't already embarrassed...The swallowing sound caused Julia to slowly raise her head from where it was nestled against Anthony's chest. 

His eyes were still closed but tightly, not relaxed in sleep. The veins and muscles in his neck looked slightly strained... tense...and she knew it was all her fault. She should have considered Anthony's admiration of her before she crawled into bed with him. Her intentions had been completly innocent as it were...Maybe he was just having an involuntary reaction to her warmth or her nearness...Men got hard for many reasons that she knew. He couldn't possibly be sexually attracted to her...She almost enough to be his mother...and they were business partners...they should not feel like this...should not be this close to each other.

Anthony tried once more to concentrate on the usual unsavory thoughts that he kept in stock for moments when it was inappropriate to be aroused. He counted slowly in his mind, his eyes clenched shut in focus...and while he was making his way to fifty...he felt as though he was being watched...studied even but quietly so. Slowly he turned his head and then opened one eye then the other to see Julia and those wide brown eyes of hers looking up at him in a mixture of confusion and desire. 

He didn't say a word to her. He couldn't. Anything he could say or would try to say would come out wrong...and he honestly could not trust himself not to beg her alleviate the painful erection that she had mistakenly caused simply by existing. Instead, he brought the hand that was holding her waist down and laid it on her thickened backside. A fine eyebrow arched, stretching slowly like a feline in the sun, but Julia said nothing to admonished the man from touching her where only those who asked her permission got to venture. 

That was all it took. One slow and sexy look from Julia and Anthony was pulling more of her lithe frame on top of himself. He wanted her and he be damned the repercussions of a one night stand get in his way. This attraction had been simmering for months and if Julia had not seen that then she was as bad at noting the obvious as Suzanne. She didn't say a word...which was strange for a woman who had an opinion about everything and anything. She just let him. 

Anthony brought his hands up from her backside and slid them soothingly along her back, rubbing her gently until she was all but purring pleasurably in his arms. Their eyes were glued to each other but neither of them wanted to speak in fear of breaking the moment. Electricity seemed to course in between them and the nearness of their bodies sent pleasurable vibrations throughout both of their systems, settling in their loins. 

Julia could not seem to get enough of the feeling of his hands on her body once she had felt him start to rub her sensuously. Her back arched slightly beneath his hands, wishing that she didn't have her old pajama shirt on and she could feel his roughened hand on her skin. His hands were wondering and the slid down the slope of her spine before settling on her perfect ass. With a wiley smirk thrown her way, he took the opportunity given and gave her firm squeeze then a playfully little pat. 

Julia couldn't help but give him a girlish giggle with her trademark lopsided little grin..and that's what really broke his resolve. He lifted Julia up once more but only slightly, helping her bend her long legs on either side of his thighs...settling her heated clothed center above his arousal so that some of the pressure was taken off of him. Her hands splayed against his bare chest as he supported her weight and she was mesmorized slightly by just how soft his skin was like velvet against her fingertips. The atmosphere between them was becoming more and more serious...the sexual tension ramping up with every adjustment made. 

Julia took a deep breath. Did she dare to be daring? It was obvious that Anthony was attracted to her although she still very much doubted if he was being sincere. They were both single and she knew all to well how long and lonely those nights could be. It had been so long since she had shared her bed with a man and even longer since she had shared her body. The last time had not been with Reese but with her son's young roommate. Well sort of. She had been very, very inebriated and all he had done was go down on her...in which she passed right out after. 

It was a horrible mistake and one that she would take to the grave. She usually didn't go around seducing younger men but she very well could...She was still somewhat of a knockout...and it was obvious that Anthony also felt that way. Taking her hands from where they lay, she brought them up to the buttons on her satin pajama top. 

"This is to stay just between you and I." Julia husked, her warning clear as a bell, as she watched him nod in agreement.

One by one, she slipped each brass button from the little slits in her pajama top, exposing her ivory skin to his curious gaze. When the very last button was undone, she separated the top and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. The silence that surrounded them as he looked at her naked breasts was tinged with awkwardness and some excitement. She was truly an amazing female specimen. Her full breasts were high, dry and the nipples stood hard against the textured flesh. His mouth felt as dry as sand paper and his tongue too heavy to form compliments. 

His trembled slightly as he was almost afraid to just reach out and touch her...afraid that just like one of his fantasies she would disappear. He wanted to take his time and not only touch her body but her soul as well. Julia was offering herself to him and he knew that this was a big deal for Julia was no man's plaything. She was a grown woman who did not go into this kind of thing blindly. If she chose you to be the object of her affections then you were special. The delivery man felt just like a king as he cupped both warm breasts in his large hands...caressing her so lightly that she wasn't sure that he was even touching her at all. 

His gentleness betrayed his hunger for her as he softly massaged and palpated her rounded breast in his hands, enjoying the way that her nipples tickled his palm. His fingers memorized every inch of her, including the goosebumps that he caused in his wake. His finger tip curiously traced the bumpy skin of her areole before sliding down to pluck a swollen bud. He plucked lightly before pulling the nodule a little bit harder...smirking at the needful whimper that fell from her lips.   
The more he toyed with her breasts the more his hunger grew and his mouth watered with need...the need to taste forbidden fruit. 

Before she knew what was happening, Anthony had pushed her body onto the empty space beside him and sidled her half naked body. His mouth made connection with her swollen teat and she gasped in pleasure. It had been far too long since a man had showed her body such attention...such reverence as he was showing her with only his lips. Her hands gripped his back, fingers slightly digging into his chocolate skin...pinching as he suckled her with a thirst unquenched. He used his hand to massage the other breast, his touch rougher now as he was no longer shy... No longer questioning whether this was the right thing to do.

They were two adults with need that had gone unmet for far too long. Nothing was wrong with bringing out the passion in each other. No one would know. This darkened room was their sanctuary and it was here that Anthony and Julia would finally give into what they both had been trying to ignore for so long now.

It wasn't too long before Julia's chest was covered in the marks of his passion. The purple broken blood vessels looked like bruises against her satiny mounds. It only heightened her sense of what they were going to do...it made their dalliance all the more real. She didn't want him to think of her frigid office persona while she was tangled up around him like this. She was all woman...soft and hot blooded. She wanted as he wanted and she was going to take whatever he allowed her to take. 

 

Anthony was like a man possessed as he set about seducing Julia. His lips worked their way up to her neck, suckling the tender skin there...enjoying the helpless whispers that fell from her lips as she gave herself up to the scorching hot desire coursing between them. His teeth caught her earlobe with a quiet snap and he husked his dirty little promises punctuated by sweet nothings...that both relaxed her and emboldened her.

 

"I am going to love you so completely that you won't ever want another man after me." Anthony whispered, nibbling julias esr lobe, all the while pressing himself against her softness, the friction from his briefs teasing his erection. "God, I have wanted you for so long, Julia." 

"Then take me..." She responded, arching into him, her bottom lifting off of the bed in a silent plea that he strip her of her last few articles of clothing. 

"Oh, I'm going to take you alright...and when I'm done, you won't want anyone else." Anthony promised, nuzzling her neck and ear before nibbling the skin there. 

His hands wasted no time and took the bait that she offered with relish. They ran down Julia's sides senuously, until they met the waist band of her pajama pants. In one fast swoop, Anthony tugged both her pants and lacy panties down, urging her to untie her legs from around his waist so that he could take them all the way. As he pushed the offending articles away, he slithered down her body like a snake who was stalking it's prey. His tongue quickly flicked each raspberry colored nipple which made her let go with something between a moan and a giggle. His bypassed her well loved mounds in favor of unexplored territory. Her stomach was silky smooth and sweet smelling. Her perfume the perfect aphrodisiac. 

Her panties and pants were scattered amongst the carpet with her forgotten shirt...and she was now completely naked and completely at Anthony's disposal. Her need to be skin against skin with this man was growing with every open mouthed kiss he laid to her torso and stomach. Her feet came up and she used them to push Anthony's briefs all the way down his legs. The man above her swallowed hard at the feeling of her toes now digging into his shapely buttocks. Julia had never been so direct with him before and he loved this...loved that she felt free...that she was comfortable enough with him to take what she wanted...that they were falling together so easily. 

His lips came to the edge of her smooth little happy trail and he pulled away once more to look upon the treasure in between her thighs. She was immaculate. Almost exactly how he had imagined her to be. Every woman that he had been with before now had acted like a razor was a foreign object when it came to their pubic landscape and Anthony abhored having to floss while he ate. Julia was impecably groomed, her mons bare except for the thinest little landing strip that led invitingly to her trembling slit. Her inner lips were pale pink and poking outward in a crooked little grin. Not one to rush things, Anthony made himself comfortable in between her toned thighs.

He had never seen a white woman with thighs like this in his entire life. Julia's thighs were thick and yet soft, pillowy. They would make the perfect cushion for his hips as he loved her and the perfect head rest after he tasted all that she had to offer. His hands lowered themselves to her melting center, gently pulling both of her outer lips back to reveal her pulsating baby pink flesh. Julia moaned in pure need at the feel of his fingers exploring her most personal of places. It had been far too long since a man had cared enough to take his time and learn her body. Anthony was proving to be a very dedicated lover. 

Julia wasn't just wet. She was dripping. Anthony licked his lips at the sight of her glistening little opening. His finger itched with the need to touch her and so he reached out... tracing her dewy pink petals... intentionally bypassing her love button which appeared to be desperate for his attention. His finger drifted toward her well and soon he was inside of her marvelling at the snug feeling around his flexing digit. She was more than tight and he knew that fingering her first was a good measure to insure that she could take every inch of him inside. 

Some of his past lovers had been a tad bit hesitant in the past due to his girth. He was all man and some of the women that he had been with had trouble taking him inside. He hoped fervently that Julia would be different and that she would not become sqeemish at first glance. That being said he had imagined that it had been a while since Julia had slept with a man AND he was damn sure that Reese Watson was not packing as much ammo as he was. He had seen the old man around the country club sauna and after having that, what Anthony was carrying would surely rock Julia's world. 

The further parting of her thighs brought Anthony out of his thoughts and into the situation at hand...both literally and figuratively. He was plunging his finger in and out of Julia's tight little pussy, reveling in her warmth and kushy softness. He brought his face down and nuzzled her pelvis, rubbing his cheek across the freshly shaved skin of her outer mons. His lips met in a soft pucker and he kissed her there...right against her slit. It was Julia's turn to tremble now as Anthony eased his broad tongue in between her lips...tasting his very first drop of Julia's sticky sweet dew. 

Her flavor was like nothing that had ever passed Anthony's lips before. It was pure. It was exotic...tangy but sweeter than honey fresh from the comb. From this moment on, the taste of her would become the ultimate addiction. With every caress of his tongue from her clit to her canal, Anthony took her in. She was practically in his blood now. 

Julia stretched her back as Anthony enjoyed the taste of her. Oral was one of her favorites and it was hard to find a man who did it just right. Anthony was by all means that man. With every lick it felt as though his tongue was becoming a part of her. Her fingers slid clumsily along his hairline, encouraging him to take all that she had to offer. His finger thrusted repeatedly inside of her, hooking itself playfully to her walls and nudging the elusive g-spot. He eased Julia's lips back and his tongue rolled around her clit, in an attempt to discover exactly what kind of touch she liked. 

It wasn't long before Julia was putty in Anthony's hands. She was groaning and moaning, arching and twisting her body as Anthony took her to all new heights with his tongue while he eased another finger inside of her hole. His lips were shiny with her excitement and he ate her out with hot desperation. His lips and tongue caught Julia's alert little button in a series of French kisses that threatened to bring her to her knees. Her arousal spread, stretching in long strings like salt water taffy. She was breathless by the time he added the third finger, stretching her a little bit...enough to make sure that he would not make her uncomfortable. 

Her nails were like sharpened blades and the scratched at his shoulders as he lapped at her clit and curled his fingers deep inside of her body. Her words were broken and incoherant. With every move he made, he knew that he was taking her closer and closer to the edge of letting go. It filled him with pride that he could do so so easily and he increased his effort ten fold...needing to see her loose control at his hands so that he knew that what was happening between them was real and not just one of his desperate imaginings. He would be really disappointed if he awoke from this dream all alone in his bed at home. 

But they weren't home. They were not home and no one was going to interrupt them...no one was going to stand in the way of them sharing in such carnal knowledge of each other. The girls were just on the other side of the door...what would they think. They would probably think that Julia had flipped her lid a little bit. Suzanne would say that she was going through a midlife crisis...the others would be worried that the brunette just wasn't thinking straight but in reality Julia couldn't seem to think at all. Anthony had rendered her brainless with that talented mouth of his...and she could feel herself slipping into an abyss of pure pleasure as the thread she was dangling from snapped. 

With an almost unintelligible scream of his name, Julia came. She came harder than she had in a long long while if ever before. Her toes curled so hard that they almost snapped in half and her heart thudded in her chest like a bass drum. The fingers that had been scratching and soothing Anthony's strong shoulders now dug desperately into the soft skin there...selfish for any type of connection that she could get to the man that had brought her so much pleasure...pleasure Julia once believed unattainable. 

When she came to, she was panting and the bedsheet beneath her was soaking wet...as was the face still in between her twitching thighs. Anthony's mouth was wet with Julia's warm honey and his fingers were soaked to the bone with her release. He laid one last kiss to Julia's pulsing vulva before moving back up the bed. Without a word, he placed soft loving kisses onto her parted lips, letting her taste herself on his taste buds...the contact heightening the pleasure of both participants. 

"You taste amazing. I could do that to you all day long." Anthony praised as he pulled back to stare into Julia's glazed over eyes. 

"I don't think that I could last all day." Julia giggled softly 

"We will have to test that theory...soon." Anthony smiled devilishly as he gave another loving kiss to her lips.

The soft kiss turned once again into a series of hungry kisses in which they communicated how much they cared about each other...maybe even...no...it was far too soon for the 'L' word...but whatever they held between each other was both magical and incredibly special. 

Julia could feel Anthony pressed up against her stomach and the need to give rose up inside of her. He had been doing such a commendable job of excersing control. He put her pleasure first and that was not something that she was used to. Usually after Reese found his release, he moved over and fell asleep...most times leaving her throughlly unsatified...because of that she had never really concerned herself with what would please him. But, with Anthony, things were so different.

She wanted to please him. She wanted to be his little vixen. She wanted to put on skimpy lingerie and flaunt her body for Anthony's only. She wanted to fulfill his every last fantasy where she was concerned and he could do the same for her. 

The tables turned before Anthony even knew what was going on. When he opened his eyes once more, he was laying on his back with Julia sitting up in between his parted legs. He watched her as she looked at him...studying his length...her cheeks flushing a deeper pink...as if this was her first time looking at a man. He was thick and long, a good 10"...and he knew that fact was a lot to take in. I mean everyone knew that old tale about black men in bed, right? He definitely fit the mold. He was so hard, had been hard since he had woken up and a little droplet of precum wet his tip. Her hands came up to slither along the inside of his thighs...relishing the muscles there. She smirked a very sexy little smirk at the sound of his needy little groan.

She could really drag this out...make him beg for it if she wanted to...but not this time. If she played her cards right, she would have plenty of time to bring him to his knees later. 

Anthony's eyes practically flew open as he felt her warm hand cup his weighted scrotum. Her eyes met his and she stared up at him so openly that he could almost read her every intention. Oh, this Misses Sugarbaker was something of a dirty little minx and he loved that he had helped her in releasing some of her passions. Her other hand came in and wrapped around to the base of his cock...the best that she could...a space left between her thumb and her other fingers. Her hold was tight and she gently moved her hand up his shaft, toward the spongy head which she traced with a lone finger...swiping at the droplet of precum and oiling her palm with it...before returning to his shaft once more. 

Her hands worked him until he was practically mindless. Julia seemed to handle him almost better than his own hand. She massaged his balls, rolling then around and pulling at them slightly while her other hand moved up and down his thickened manhood. Before long, Anthony was thrusting in and out of her grip, sweat dripping down his face as he fought not to cum. He didn't want this to be over before it even started although he could usually stay hard for hours after cumming for the first time. She was breaking his control with every stroke...every warm squeeze of hand. 

Julia could not touch him enough, getting off on the way he had become a slave to her ministrations. He was so desperate for contact, thrusting into her palm as if it were her center. He was so big. Bigger than both Hayden and Reese who were slim sevens at best. She wondered if it would hurt to take him inside. He had seemed to do a good enough job with foreplay and honestly, she was only becoming more and more aroused as she pleasured him. She gazed upon his penis with heavy lidded lust filled orbs...and then looked toward her lover once more with a slow lick of her lips.

Would she really? Anthony wondered incredulously. He had always thought Julia entirely too cultured and feminist to ever get down on her knees but she was much more sexually versed than his wonderings. She was a very giving woman...very giving indeed and Anthony knew that if those lips took him in then the night would be over...and he didn't want that. As Julia started to lean her face toward his manhood, tongue coming out to dampen her lips, Anthony sank his hands into her cloud of hair trying to deter her attention to more pressing matters.

"If you do that now, I won't make it inside of you." Anthony warned shakily, loving the shy look she gave him as she sat back up, straddling his thighs sexily, still gripping his penis.

"And, I want you inside of me." Julia breathed hotly as she started to stroke her soaking wet flesh with his thickened tip, using him like she would a dildo to stimulate herself. 

Just like that Julia was suddenly in control of how fast or slow things would go between them...and she felt somewhat unsure of herself as she placed his broad tip near her sopping wet entrance. Being on top was not by any means the norm for the brunette sage. Missionary had always been her go to...the men in her past perferring to be in charge of their trysts. She took a deep breath, slow and steady, as she sank down on Anthony's hardened rod. As he slid inside of her tight heat, both partners gasped at the brand new sensation. It wasn't like anything either of them had ever experienced before. Julia was tight...so, so tight and the way that she wrapped around him was just like a warm, wet hug. 

Before long, she had stopped her descent and Anthony found it almost unbelievable that she had taken him to the hilt. For long moments they were still...becoming used to the feeling of being joined with each other...before Julia started to swivel her compact hips against him. She wasn't some sort of sexual cocubine but she knew ways to move her body that could and would drive this man crazy. 

Julia moved slowly, her passage gently stroking Anthony just as her hand had moments before. His hands came up to clutch her hips as she straightened her back to ride him. As she plunged down on Anthony, he thrusted himself up toward her...causing her slow rhythm to falter. She moaned and tossed her head back before gazing down at Anthony with those hungry eyes of hers. He swallowed hard...and then he switched up the position...placing Julia back on the mattress and topping her. As sexy as the brunette had looked on top of him, Anthony could not help but want to be in charge...could not help but want to bring her to the edge once more...

His lips found hers as he started a slow rolling rhythm designed to bring them both pleasure. Their tongues tangled together while they made tender love to each other. 

Julia moans became louder as Anthony took his sweet time pulling himself almost all the way out of her and then pushing himself slowly back in. His stroke game could not be compared to any of her past lovers by far. For a moment she wondered if she ought to keep a check on exactly how vocal she was being since the others were just next door but then she just shook it off. Surely they were all sound asleep...it had to be going on 4 o'clock in the morning...maybe even 5. 

Anthony captured her full bottom lip between his own, tugging at it, and all thoughts of time were instantly forgotten.

She pouted up at him when he pulled away from her soft lips to support his upper body on his arms...starting up a different kind of rhythm as he focused on the Goddess beneath him and how much he wanted to blow her mind. His gentle thrusting turned into something slightly more dominant, commanding, taking charge of her body as he moved against her. The mattress creaked and groaned as Anthony started to pump himself in and out of Julia's canal a little bit faster, a little bit harder...until she could not help but punctuate each one with a sexy little moan. 

Before too long, the hotel room was filled with the unique scent of pure hot sex and mutual sounds of pleasure. Julia's long legs were wrapped tightly around Anthony's hips and her bottom arched off of the bed...as she moved with him in a smooth rolling motion. Oh goodness, it had been far too long since Julia had a good roll in the hay...if she had ever had a roll in the hay as good as this. Anthony was so...talented...he knew his body...and it felt as though they had been lovers for years instead of hours. Her hands were grabbing, squeezing him from his back to his firm buttocks as the passion blazed between them. 

For someone who did not perspire, Julia was drenched from head to toe...never had she been with a man who had heated her blood to almost dangerous levels. She felt like a wild woman as she contorted her back to be able to be as close to him as she could be...skin against skin...dark against her pale pale skin. It was incredibly erotic and Anthony's eyes were riveted as he watched the point where they were connected. The way that Julia just took every hard inch of him was mesmorizing, heady...he could cum from just the sight but he was holding back. 

He needed to take her as high as she would allow him to.

He leaned forward, pulling a velvet tipped breast into his mouth while he rocked with her. He practically growled at the taste of her sweet sweet skin...she was so soft and so pliant...so willing and so ready...his lips moved upward toward that tender little earlobe and he whispered words that had pushed her closer and closer to an oblivion where only they existed.

"You feel so nice and tight around me, baby..." He complimented in a breathless rush as he buried his head in her neck, arms sliding beneath her shoulders. 

The longer he moved against Julia the harder it became to keep a check on his basal instincts. A woman as classy as her deserved to be made love to...to be honored and cherished.. but this slow pace was getting harder and harder to maintain. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to just pound into her softness like he had in so many of his dreams before...but he would not even dare to speed things up unless she gave the green light. 

 

Julia had never enjoyed sex like this...like she was enjoying it with Anthony. He was so tender, so thorough. Every single part of her body felt like it had been appreciated...honored by his kisses and caresses. She arched her back, delighting in his steady tempo...but somehow longing for a little bit more. She knew that her lover was holding back...guarding her from the full onslaught of his passions...and she respected his candor she really did...but she had always been a woman that enjoyed living life to the fullest and if they were going to be having sex, then she wanted all that he could give her. She was only a woman after all, a hot blooded flesh and bone woman with needs. Her mind drifted toward the dream she had had the night before...It was up to her to speed things up as she knew that Anthony would not without her say so. 

"I want to try something that I think you will enjoy." Julia husked, her voice thick with passion. "Pull out."

Anthony did as he was told and stroked himself, keeping the momentum as he watched Julia slowly turn and then get up on her knees. Oh, she wanted it like this, did she? He smirked a devilishish smirk as his eyes became lost in her perfectly rounded ass that was being offered so prettily for only him. He released himself in favor of her derriere and with a hunger that betrayed the one he was feeling, he grabbed each tender cheek. All too often he had found himself staring at Julia's behind during work days and now here he was living the dream that countless men who came in and out of Sugarbakers had dreamed. He had always been an ass man...and she fit the bill so, so perfectly. 

All of the yoga that Julia did had kept her body nice and limber...and she could tell by the way he touched her body that he appreciated her effort which was more than she could say for her past lovers. Anthony scooted closer to her body on his knees and grasped himself once more to line up the broad head at her sopping wet entrance. Slowly he entered her once again but this time from behind. Julia gasped loudly, she sound she made somewhere between a moan and a scream as he filled her, the angle making him feel bigger if that was even possible. Anthony groaned a long slow groan as the change in position caused her to become tighter around him. 

He knew that this was how they were both going to cum and he could not have been more pleased. Three different positions in one session was impressive and he was happy that plain old vanilla sex was not something that appealed to Misses Sugarbaker. 

With depth and precision, he moved in and out of her tight heat...making her whimper and beg for him to do her harder.. to give it to her. His hands clutched onto her hips and he started to give Julia exactly what she was asking for...the sound of his heavy sack hitting her thighs resounding throughout the room. Julia's fingers were digging into th bedsheets and she was a little bit nervous that she might just rip them to shreads. Anthony was driving her to distraction with every movement that he made...pushing her closer and closer to the point of not return.

Before too long, the endless pounding had made Julia completely illerate. Her moans had turned into a series of scattered syllables and different translations of what Anthony was sure was his name. In that moment, she was completely at his mercy and the idea made him feel like the Man. He felt macho...like he was on top of the world and could tackle anything that would come his way. 

His hand gently gripped a fist full of her ashen curls and pulled her head slightly back while his pistoning hips drove her home.

"You like it like that, don't you baby..." Anthony growled, entranced by the jiggle of her rounded cheeks as they moved together, racing towards a common goal.

"Oh...my...oh, Anthony... I'm...I...cum." Julia stammered breathlessly as she dangled on a thread capable of breaking at a moment's notice. 

Nothing made sense to her except this man and what he was doing to her body. Nothing existed past their point of joining.

With every push of his hips, Anthony was knocking into the elusive spot deep inside of Julia and she was screaming...clawing the blankets...biting the pillow as the repeated sensations almost become too much to take. Her own wayward fingers drifted down in between her thighs and she started a circling motion against her clit...a motion sure to make her loose it. 

The first thing that Anthony felt was Julia's canal tighten almost painfully around his hardened manhood before feeling her release drain out of her depths like a tsunami. Then she was screaming, crying out his name over and over as she succumbed to the intense waves of pleasure. Her toes curled so hard that they could have very well snapped in half and the cords in her legs stretched tight. Flecks of black and white light glittered behind her eyelids which were clenched tightly...as her own fingers worked with Anthony to prolong her orgasm until she was spent. 

Her canal surged and pulled at Anthony's still thrusting meat, the sensation mimicking what her hand had done to him earlier...the feeling causing his rhythm to falter slightly as he chased his own little bit of euphoria. Julia contacted her muscles rhythmically, using her body to get her lover off...and it was working as he was now driving into her with vicious intentions.

 

Anthony's head became light as all of the blood in his body escaped to center on his erection before a feeling of ecstacy settled in the base of his spine. He moved with unacumbered precision, his mind bringing up visions of Julia in many different ways...ways that he had fantasized about in the past...none of those dreams compared to the real woman who was using her entire body as a means to bring him over his age.

His climax struck him unexpectedly, his member spatting it's release against her inner walls and her name falling from his lips in a deperate cry. Her inner muscles squeezed and massaged his member, milking him of every drop until he was completely spent. His entire body felt heavy and he fought the urge to just lay down against her back not wanting to make her in any way uncomfortable. After a few calming gasps of air, Anthony pulled his delfating penis from Julia's body...enthralled by the sight of himself covered in their mutual release. 

Julia stretched her long body against the sheets, hearing her bones pop a little bit. Her body felt so nice and relaxed. She nuzzled the pillow, a smile covering her face as she thought of what they had just done. Anthony had given her two amazing orgasms...and she was indeed a very satified woman. He was not fooling when he had said that she would not want any other man after this... after what they shared. 

When Anthony plopped down beside her, she slid over so that she could lay cuddled up against his chest. They laid in silence for a long time after...both relishing in the afterglow of their love making...both finding words completely unnecessary. Her legs tangled up with his on instinct and it wasnt too long before their little cocoon of warmth had lulled Julia to sleep. Her little snores were the most adorable thing that Anthony had ever heard and he took pride in the fact that he had put her to sleep. Giving himself a good old pat on the back, Anthony burrowed further into the comforter and buried his face inside of her her hair. They could shower when they awakened...right now Anthony was more concerned about joining his new lover in Dreamland.


End file.
